The Great Outdoors
by ShadowJackal35
Summary: "Y-you're always doing this to me," I complained. "Always demanding sex in the most inappropriate of p-places." "You enjoy it."I glared at him and he glared right back with amusement. "By the way," he commented, "I'll get you back for that bite, you know. That hurt." I said smugly, "You deserved it." MasamunexOC - Lemony-lime one-shot. Rated M.


**The Great Outdoors**

Every girl's dream is to have her own family. To have a loving husband and children to take care of… Or at least, that's all I'd ever wanted after I got married. Just a family. That's all… Just one child… So, why can't I…?

I hugged my knees closely to my chest. I rested my chin on top and stared at the smooth water of the pond in front of me. I was hiding at one of the more private ponds on Date grounds because I had returned from another verbal beating from his, that is, my husband Date Masamune's, elders.

It was just another, "you are incompetent as a woman for failing to have the Date heir already!" and, "if you don't produce one by the time he's twenty-seven, he'll have to have another concubine produce it!" They're always so brutal about things like this, as if they thought I actually have control over this sort of thing…

Honestly, we've tried. Really, we have, but for some reason or other I just… Can't get pregnant…It's embarrassing, really. Every woman should have the capability, so why aren't I? They call it being 'barren', as if I were some sort of desert.

Funny… When I was twenty-three and had only just met Masamune two years ago, if you had told me that once I had settled down with him my biggest priority would be just doing the normal thing women do and that it would be the hardest battle in my life compared to the war against Oda Nobunaga, I would have killed you on the spot. Marry him, let alone try having _children _with him? I would have said, "**_No way_**! You're **_crazy_**!" and laughed it off or something stupid like that, but…

I put my pressed my hands against my face and held in a sob. It just feels so unfair. My sister is six years younger than me but was pregnant at _sixteen_. Granted, I don't think she had really intended on starting a family, but that's the point. She wasn't, and yet she conceived so much quicker than I have. I must admit… I'm jealous…

"Rin-sama? Rin-sama!" I could hear my name being called, but I ignored it. I continued staring at the water sullenly as my name was continued being called.

I knew who it was from the sound of her voice. It had to be Suzume, Katakura Kojurou's fiancé. They'd been seeing each other for quite a while now, yet they still haven't married. It was some reason or other about them feeling that their duties as Date retainers are more important at the moment, but those are just excuses. The real problem is that they're just too shy…

Suzume continued calling for me, but I stayed silent. I was hidden under very tall grass and well hidden just by sitting still, but I didn't doubt Suzume's tracking capabilities so I slowly moved closer to the one of the trees behind me.

The particular pond I was hiding at was one of the less visited ones because it was quite a bit away from Date manor. With that being said, it wasn't as well taken care of so grasses had grown to about waist high. The trees hadn't been cleared either so they provided a natural sort of wall against the outside.

Personally, I quite like this area much better than any other place on the territory surrounding Masamune's home _because _of the fact that you have to walk far to get here. Of course, Masamune's elders don't approve of it at all. Well, that's just fine. I don't want them ruining the only place I can have to myself, anyways.

I peeked from behind the tree to look around because Suzume's voice had become softer, as if she had started searching somewhere else. I just wanted to make sure though because I knew that she often used tactics like this to make me _think _she had left, but she may still be in the area. She and Kojurou are very much alike… It's really no wonder why they were attracted to each other.

I looked around cautiously but couldn't see her… But then, a twig snapped behind me and I jumped around. I was expecting Suzume, but it wasn't. It was Masamune.

"Masamu-" I started to say, but he put a finger to his lips and grinned mischievously. He shook his head and mouthed, "Kojurou". He snuck to my side quietly just as we heard Kojurou's own voice calling his name. Kojurou's voice was a mixture of panic and annoyed, as per usual when addressing his lord on calm days like this.

"Masamune-sama! _Masamune-sama_!"

Masamune put an arm around my shoulder and I could feel he was tense from the restraint it was taking him not to laugh. If he wasn't being his jerk, shameless self with me, then he was being his other jerk, mischievous self with Kojurou. With either of us though, he could be quite a handful.

No doubt, Kojurou was probably trying to lecture Masamune about back-talking to the elders and, without another doubt, Masamune had probably snuck off as soon as Kojurou's back was turned. For a twenty-six year old, Masamune could be very childlike. I honestly wonder why I'm so attracted to him sometimes…

I rested my head on his shoulder as he started stroking his thumb on my forearm. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed his company.

We sat like that for several minutes until Masamune deemed it safe to talk. He let out a loud sigh of relief, "Thank _God, _I found you. If I hadn't, I'd have had to hide all by myself with the **_fear_** of Kojurou on my back."

I smiled as I reprimanded gently, "Be nice, Masamune. You know how deeply he cares for you; he only wants the best for you too."

Masamune snorted. "**_Whatever_**, if he carries on like that forever though, his hair will go grey soon. He'll even look just like those old **_hags._**"

I laughed. I knew whom he was referring to…

"Anyways…" Masamune said casually. I gasped as he suddenly shifted me between his legs and he rested a hand on my back. He grinned, "**_You doing okay_**?"

I sighed as I rested my hands on his stomach and lay my cheek at his chest. I murmured, "I'm fine…"

"You don't look it," Masamune said matter-of-factly, as he started running his hand through my hair.

My hair had grown to reach my waist then to signify the "bond" I shared with my brother, but two years ago, I had cut it to my neck in an attempt to "sever" that bond. Ever since then though, I was allowing it to regrow for the bond I now share with Masamune. It was still painfully short compared to what it used to be, but it had gotten just past my shoulders now, and knowing what it represented to me brought me comfort that it would continue to grow; maybe even longer than it used to be…

Coming back to the present though, I told Masamune, "Well… I guess I'm… Just a little depressed right now…"

"Mm…." Masamune agreed. The hand in my hair had traveled down my neck and up again to touch my cheek. "You know, you shouldn't get so stressed out about what those old hags tell you. They're just **_sour_** that I made it to be as **_successful_** as I am after they all had their **_doubts _**when I was a kid, so they're taking it out on you."

His hand had moved under my chin to force me to look at him, but I couldn't. I averted my eyes and said guiltily, "I know but…" I sniffed as I tried not to cry about it. I looked back quickly to meet his single eye, "It's just… I want to have your children _so _badly, Masamune… And to think that your first child went to… _that _woman?" My lip quivered pathetically, "I-I'm just… So _angry_ at myself…"

Last year, I had left for about seven months when there was word of a rebel group in the surrounding lands. In the quest to catch them, I had pretended to betray Masamune so I could earn their trust and eventually lower their numbers. Well, I did what I wanted to do, but the price to pay was devastating.

Even then, although we had been courting for over a year we'd only been married for a few months, but the elders were already pressuring us to bear an heir. And even then, no matter how many times we tried, I couldn't conceive. So when I left, that was about the final nail hammered into the coffin the elders prepared for me.

About as soon as I left, they increased the pressure on Masamune and eventually, almost believing I really had betrayed him, he gave in to their demands. His first child, Hidemune, went to the family concubine, Lady Iisaka.

It hurt to think he had given in, but I knew he had no choice so I tried to not care… But I still did… Which was why I wanted so desperately to be the one to have his next child.

Masamune stroked my cheek as he asked gently, "You're _still _upset about that? Look, **_don't worry_** about it. The kid's practically yours anyway, the way he dotes on you."

That was true… It would seem that Lady Iisaka has no interest in her son, so he turned his needs to me. Really, he's such a sweet kid and I love him to death but… It's just… He isn't _mine_. I didn't carry him inside me for nine months. I wasn't the one Masamune's body allowed to have his first born. I wasn't the one who got to be a mother…

"Plus," Masamune grinned devilishly, "Maybe it's better if you don't get pregnant because then I get to have my **_fun _**with you without having to worry about another responsibility." He lifted my face so his lips could meet mine and he bit my lip playfully. I blushed at the indecency of his words but shook my head.

I told him my thoughts out loud and added, "It just isn't the same…" I shook my head in denial and gripped his shirt tightly. He had loosed his grip on my chin and I moved to place my forehead at his shoulder. Tears were already threatening to pour out and I didn't want him to see.

"It's just…" I tried explaining, "I can kill one hundred men, no problem. I can save _one thousand _men, no problem…." It was starting to get harder not to cry now and I began struggling with it as I whispered, "But I can't even birth one _child_." I laughed somewhat miserably, "Talk about **_pathetic._**"

"Well," Masamune joked, "I'm not any better in that aspect." I glared at him as he smiled teasingly. We sat together silently and I thought he'd stay that way, like he sometimes did when he didn't want to talk anymore, but he simply said, "Then we'll just keep **_trying_**."

I looked up at him and asked doubtfully, "What makes you think we have even one in _a million _of a chance _now _than we did before?"

He grinned and murmured, "I'm Date Masamune, aren't I?"

He had tilted my head gently again so my face could meet his and I could feel his breath run lightly across my face. It was warm and felt pleasant, just like a dragon's… I asked, trying not to get too excited, "But what does that even-"

He wouldn't let me finish my sentence when his lips met mine.

It was a rare kind of kiss from him… Sweet and slow and gentle… The kind that, if I was standing, I'd have buckled in the knees but since I was sitting, it seemed to make me melt into him. It was the kind that replaced words… The kind that made up for the fact that he never liked saying "I love you".

He never has been one for words. Every proclamation of love he made for me was shown through physical intimacy. Gentle touches, long kisses, or sweet hugs and… Yes… Sometimes sex.

Of course, every time he wasn't trying to be sweet he was about as wild and rough as he was on the battle field, so that's why, when he's like this, I truly understand how much he cares for me…

Masamune continued kissing me, but they were starting to become more passionate and were almost frantic, as if I might disappear before he could get his next kiss. He pressed his lips tightly against me and his tongue battled roughly with mine.

Not long, I found myself laying in the grasses on my back with his body on top of mine and I could instantly see where we were going. Remembering where we were though, I blushed brightly and when I had the chance I stuttered, "M-Masamune… Stop, w-we're still outside…"

He smirked as he kissed me again and then asked smugly, "So? Aren't we supposed to keep trying anyways?"

"S-so," I blushed brighter and turned my body slightly, "S-someone might see us…"

He rolled his eye and asked sarcastically, "Oh, you mean the _trees_? Trust me; I don't think they'll mind too much. Besides, they're probably as **_bored _**as I am right now, so they'll be just as **_happy_** to see some **_action _**as I'll be."

He kissed me again and the kisses were slightly gentler as if to soothe my nervousness or to settle a deal with me, and usually they work. Not this time though. This time, it didn't make up for the fact that his reasoning was flawed and that we were _still _outside. I placed a hand over his mouth and turned my head away. The truth is, Masamune makes me nervous. Before I'd met him, I was never truly interested in any other men so I truly had no experience of being close to a man, let alone another human being. Because of that fact, it was a real rough awakening when I actually gave into him and let me tell you, Masamune is a lot of things but "gentle" is usually not one of them. He _could _be, but it truly is not his forte. Sooner or later, you know he's going to just do what he wanted without another thought.

This would be one of these times.

With this in mind, I continued trying to make excuses, "Th-then, someone might hear us."

He sighed and replied as patiently as he could, "Rin, we're so far away from the manor we're practically off Date land. _No one _comes here but us." He bit my ear gently since I wouldn't let him have my lips and I could feel my temperature rise about a thousand degrees. He nibbled at the cartilage and it was starting to become increasingly hard to think.

I hate him. Really, I do right now. He's such a thoughtless, inconsiderate, sex-crazed-

"B-but… S-Suzume-chan and Kojurou w-will-"

Perverted, one-eyed-

"**_Long gone_**," Masamune murmured. He trailed his lips from my ear, down my jawbone and to an exposed part of my neck.

I held back a moan and unintentionally raised my head ever so slightly. It was enough to give him better access to my neck and he took advantage of it. His lips traced down my neck to the junction between it and my shoulder and he bit it. He almost drew blood and I whimpered. It's not fair. He knows every crevice of my body, every weakness, every source of pleasure, but I can barely make him squirm.

"M-Masamune…" I whimpered again, "C-can't you wait until we get back-"

"**_No_**," he replied immediately. I was still wearing the blue and gold _iromuji _kimono I wore when meeting with his elders and he was struggling with the obi. Although patient when it came to me, he was _impatient _with clothing. He gave up quickly and just separated the top instead, revealing my chest although I was wearing white bindings over it.

I tried grabbing them back and warned, "Seriously, Masamune… Th-this isn't right. W-we should-"

Masamune only smirked as he leaned in again and murmured against my lips, "Rin, just **_shut up and enjoy it_**." He sealed my lips again with a wonderfully firm kiss and I stopped complaining. After all, this _was _what I wanted… Just… Not out here…

He went on with his work as I thought. In cases like this, it was better just to go along with him and let him finish instead of dragging it out until we're caught. I learned that the hard way after a certain incident when Kojurou came in at the wrong time…My breathing became more labored as Masamune became more passionate with his attacks and soon I was panting.

He'd always been good at doing this sort of thing, it was as if it were some sort of game or sport to him where only _he _could win. That's right… I never won at a game like this… I moaned as Masamune continued to "play" and soon he was ready.

Good grief, I can't believe we're actually _doing _this outside. I just hope he was right about no one else being around this area. Who knows what one of the elders would say if they knew about this. They'd probably just have a conniption on the spot.

"Y-you're always doing this to me," I complained. "Always demanding sex in the most inappropriate of p-places," I bit him hard enough on curve of his neck to leave a bruise and he snorted. His breath ruffled my hair.

"You **_enjoy_** it, you little vampire," he accused. He nipped me back but I only frowned.

I retorted, "Do not! You're always _so_ mean and-"

By now, he was probably rolling his eye in disbelief and after nipping me harder, I couldn't help but let out another sound of surprise and pleasure. He shot back, "Tell me that again when you're _not _moaning so loudly and maybe I'll believe you. Honestly, I thought you were afraid we'd be caught, but even if we were, it would be because of _you_."

I glared at him and he glared right back with amusement. "By the way," he commented, "I'll get you back for that bite, you know. That hurt."

I stuck my tongue out, then sniffed unsympathetically and looked away as I said smugly, "You deserved it."

He grinned and I found myself laying on my back again. His breath was hot as he murmured against my ear, "I'll make you **_regret _**ever saying that."

And regret it I did.

Soon, my thoughts were turned back to Masamune and the sounds we made together filled the air. Whose silent screams are those? Whose sweat was pouring down my body and soaking my still half-wrapped kimono? My blunt finger nails dug into Masamune's back but he didn't seem to mind. It only seemed to spur him on, along with my half-scream, half-sob for him to keep going.

I was mostly concentrating on what was going on with my body, but at the same time, my thoughts were straying since my body seemed to instinctually know what to do already (as this hasn't been the first time we've done this, of course).

Most of my thoughts became jumbled and were incomplete because of what Masamune was making me feel, but if there was a single thought that was stronger than the rest, it was the single prayer to God asking for His help. I prayed, _please, Kami-sama, if You exist… Please let me conceive a child… Just this once… Please, don't let me let Masamune down._

It wasn't too long after when I felt Masamune release into me, not too long after I, myself, came. I cried out his name as he did the same with mine and it was as if time had stopped for a second, just as we hit the moment together.

He lay on top of me as we panted and tried collecting our breathing together. He was a post-coital cuddling kind of guy, so he wrapped me in his arms tightly as he flopped on top of me without crushing me completely. I let go of his (probably) very bruised shoulders and gripped his shirt tightly instead, which had become loose during our moment. I nestled into him and murmured sleepily, "Don't even think of trying this again."

I could tell he was smirking when he replied insincerely, "I wouldn't even think about it." He placed a gentle kiss on my head. I knew he was lying.

* * *

Not too long after, I finally got my wish… And nine months later, on November 2, 1594, I had _our _first child. She was truly a beautiful baby and almost an exact mirror of Masamune.

She had big blue eyes and a few wisps of dark hair, though not quite black, like mine… Masamune had been hoping for a son Her name was Irohahime and she truly became the first treasure in my life and my dream for something special came true. Naturally, the elders weren't too happy about her being a girl, but it kept them quiet until I had my first son, Tadamune, five years later. Soon, it was as if a rainstorm had visited my barren "desert" and the whole idea had been forgotten.

I gave birth to six sons total and Masamune and my only daughter. I finally had my family. I finally had my dream, but I'll never forget that smirking face of Masamune's as he told me that the only reason it worked was because we did it outside...

* * *

A/N: …. Just to let you know, Irohahime was actually born _August _2, 1594, but unfortunately (due to the story) I had to move it a few months. The day and year are the same, but the month is completely different. I figured I had creative right anyways since the Sekigahara battle occurred when Masamune was about 57 or so, but in the BASARA movie he's still only 24 or so… And yes, the real Masamune really did have seven kids with his wife (Megohime, who is another character in my fan series who just isn't mentioned) and the first with a concubine (Lady Iisaka), though for unknown reasons (probably an accident?).

I didn't want to make him sound like a cheating bastard, however, so I tried coming up with a semi-believable story. Eh, I don't know. He still sounds like a sex-crazed bastard to me (sorry), even though concubines were common in those days. Also, Tadamune and Irohahime, I think, are both their _adult _names, meaning the ones the picked once they had their coming of age ceremony (like Masamune. His birth name was actually Bontenmaru until he hit puberty and decided Masamune) but I used their adult names because I couldn't find enough information with my resources (Wikipedia and Google, lol) so I just stuck with their adult names. If you have any information on it though, it would be greatly appreciated as well. :)

Anyways, whew…. That… That was…. Very intense writing.

I mean, maybe not for you guys who may be used to writing this stuff, but for me, that was… Wow…Just wow… I-I can't believe I ever wrote this and am posting it. Any criticism you have would be encouraged, along with some support. Lol, I'm… um… pretty new to this sort of writing and I didn't want to get _tooooooo _detailed…. So, try to be a little gentle, please… Thanks…

- Jackal

(I just can't stop writing about these two, it's almost disgusting. ;w;)

((I suck at coming up with title names, ha ha... Ha... T_T))


End file.
